


The Famous Downer

by StarryArtist



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arthur Whump, Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Chains, Downer Testing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Locked In, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Bondage, POV Arthur, Pain, Physical Abuse, Poor Arthur, Psychological Torture, Rope Bondage, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryArtist/pseuds/StarryArtist
Summary: Arthur Hastings gets captured and taken to Anton Verloc when he tries to help Sally. Terrible experiments, beatings, humiliation, and torture waits for him in the deep labs of Wellington Wells. Can Sally find and save him before the Arthur she knew is long gone? Or, will he spend the rest of his downer life far underground, where his cries for help will never be heard?





	1. Wellington Well's Most Wanted

"Heh, enjoy." Says the shady dealer as he ducks back into his dumpster hideout. Arthur examines his new boiler suit in annoyance.

"Sally could've told me that I needed this _before_ I went to go see that lovely bobby." He thinks bitterly to himself. The bitterness fades into guilt as her face flashes by his mind.

"Oh, shut it, Arthur! You're the bloody idiot that thought the bobbies would just let you go past.." Arthur folds his boiler suit, putting it away for future use. It didn't matter now, he just needs to cross that damned bridge and see his brother again.

Arthur trudges out of the dark alley, rejoining the streets of Maidenholm. Ugh, Arthur always hated the painted rainbow roads (Well, ever since he stopped taking his joy).

"Lovely day for it!" He greets as an old lady walks past, who giggles and waves back. His smile immediately drops. While she continues with her day of nothing but sunshine and butterflies, he remains just as dreary as always. But that is his fault, isn't it?

His anxiety pools at the bottom of his stomach as he smiles to every mask that passes by. He'll never get used to this, pretending to be one of them. A sheep among wolves. Well, hopefully, he won't have to do this for much longer.

Arthur spots 3 bobbies standing in a group, discussing amongst themselves. They all go silent as they notice him watching, one slipping a hand to his baton. Arthur feels a spike of anxiety jolt him out of his trance.

"Oh, erm, lovely day for it!" Arthur recovers with a wave. The bobbies all wave back with those awful, awful smiles. Those smiles keep them up at night, chasing him through every goddamn hole in Wellington Wells. His eyes fix on the ground, his heart still pounding after that close encounter. 

"So, I heard you've ordered some milk, a lot of it.." A doctor's voice declares, a whisper of threat in his words. Arthur looks up and sees a doctor looking down on a woman.

"Uh, yes. I needed it for a mixture I am working on." A feminine voice replies nervously. Arthur swears that he knows that voice.

"Well, Ms. Boyle, why don't we walk back to your flat and you can tell me all about it, hmm?" Sally, of course. It has to be Sally. Arthur freezes as he looks into her worried eyes.

"It's quite messy, I'm not sure you'd want to see it right now, Doctor Barns." The doctor, who goes by his last name 'Barns', cocks his head in suspicion.

"Oh, I won't mind one bit." Doctor Barns replies with one of their freaky grins. Sally fidgets slightly, her posture looking uncomfortable and tense. She had told Arthur that she wasn't being honest with him, and maybe the authorities don't know her secret either. Dr. Verlock has been after her ever since their falling out, so maybe he ordered some doctors to keep an eye on her? This doctor finally found something suspicious, it seems.

Whatever the case, he needs to distract this doctor somehow. It's the least he can do, especially after he abandoned her a couple of days ago. He still feels terrible about that. Arthur cares for her greatly, and he has to step in. How could he let her get taken away?

_Distraction..._ Arthur looks around for something to use. He spots a wellie couple sitting at a table drinking cups of toasted chicory.

_Perfect._ Arthur smirks as he approaches them.

"I'm terribly sorry, but do you mind if I borrow that coffee? I need to take my joy." He lies with a smile.

"Sure thing, wouldn't want you to be unhappy, now would we? Keep that drink, I'll just grab another!" They both laugh and one hands him the cup.

"Thank you very much." Arthur thanks them, turning back towards Sally and that awful doctor. She looks like she is trying to discourage Barns, but he doesn't seem too interested in that.

_Here goes nothing..._ Arthur walks towards them at a normal pace, setting his masterful plan into action. Both hands cup the warm drink tightly.

"-Terribly busy, you understand, right?" Sally flutters her eyelashes, but the doctor doesn't back down. However, she does succeed in making Arthur's heart skip a beat.

"Ms. Boyle, you aren't hiding anything from us, are y--" Doctor Barns is cut off as Arthur 'mistakenly' bumps into him and spills the entire cup of hot chicory onto the doctor.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Arthur exclaims, the doctor turning to face him fully with coffee spilled down his front.

"That's quite alright..." Barns says in what would be a friendly voice if not for the creepy mask and tone. God, will they ever not scare the living daylights out of Arthur?

"My goodness. Here, let me get that." Arthur reaches into his pocket and pulls out a clean(ish) rag.

"Oh, you don't have to do that--"

"No, please, it's the least I can do." Arthur insists, looking over the doctor's shoulder briefly to a baffled Sally Boyle. Their eyes connect sweetly and he gives her a coy smile, which she soon returns. 'Go' he mouths to her as he begins to pat the rag against the doctor's dark green overcoat. She nods, eyes twinkling with affection and gratitude. Without another word, she swiftly and quietly walks away from them both.

Still smiling like an idiot, Arthur focuses back on the doctor. The coffee is about as cleaned up as it is going to get.

"There we are. Good as new!" Arthur steps back, hands on his hips. His confidence breaks as he sees the doctor's mask and smile. A shiver runs down his spine as he tells himself to stay calm and not look worried.

Suddenly, Doctor Barns grabs him by the collar of his proper shirt and pulls him closer. Arthur is too stunned to manage any words as he is basically held in place by the doctor.

Barns leans in deep to the spot between Arthur's shoulder and neck, and breathes in his scent deeply.

_Shit, SHIT! How on earth could you forget that they could SMELL you! _Arthur scolds himself, starting to shake in the man's grasp. He feels hot breath against his neck as Doctor Barns lets out a low, perverted cackle.

_Think, think! How the hell are we getting out of this one?_ The doctor finally meets his eyes again but refuses to drop him.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Doctor Barns hisses at him, voice tweaking with madness.

_Keep the act up, maybe he will just leave._ Arthur lies to himself desperately.

"I'm not sure what you're talking abou--" He begins, but is cut off when Barns thrusts him against the nearest wall. He places his forearm right against Arthur's throat as his other hand keeps him pushed on the wall.

By now, a large group of witnesses have appeared around them. Arthur grips at the doctor's wrists, survival instincts creeping into his limbs.

"Don't play dumb with me _boy_. You're a **filthy downer**..." The doctor states with a manic tone. Gasps erupt from the crowd.

"Downer!"

"-He's a downer?"

"More of em' every day."

"I want to see the filthy thing bleed..."

"Hit him!"

They're like a pack of wolves, all begging for his complete demise. He's not ready for that yet, and he's sure as hell not going to let it happen.

"I'm-I'm sure there's been a mistake..." Arthur chokes from under Barns' tight hold. The doctor tilts his head to the side with a giggle.

"Oh, is that so?" He mocks Arthur, their faces almost touching now.

"Yes--my-my name is Arthur Hastings. I work at-uh-at the editor's office--" Arthur begins to explain, struggling to find his words with the doctor so close.

"Wait, **you're** Arthur Hastings?" Doctor Barns asks, his smile dropping for a moment. Relief floods him, an exit from this situation finally appearing.

"Yes- now if you'll kindly set me down-" The doctor bursts into loud, crazed laughter. His relief is torn away in an instant, eyes wide with confusion as the doctor howls.

"Let you go!? HA! You are the most wanted downer in Wellington Wells!" Doctor Barns cackles at his dumbfounded expression.

"Most--mo-most wanted?" Arthur stutters, his heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach.

"Oh yes, Doctor Verloc has wanted you for a very long time..." Barns, along with the entire crowd, begin to laugh as the colour drains from Arthur's face.

"For what?! Stealing bloody _cod liver oil?!_" Arthur demands more angrily than he meant to. If his cover wasn't blown before, it was now.

"Heaven's no, but I assume that added to your price. You're a very different and interesting downer, one that must be tested on." Arthur swallows hard as the crowd cheers around them.

"Tes-tested?" It's the only thing that he can say at the moment, so much running through his head. He's going to end up in one of those god awful cages, isn't he? Arthur had heard many rumours about what the doctors do in their lab, but never actually knew. It looks like he's going to find out.

"Now, now, don't worry my unhappy friend. We'll take very good care of you..." Barns laughs lowly at his pale skin and wide, horrified eyes. The doctor reaches into his coat, pulling out the syringe that he dreaded all this time. Suddenly, he is jolted harshly by his fight or flight reflexes.

No way he's going down without a fight.

Arthur brings up a foot and thrusts it hard into Barns' ribcage. Doctor Barns is pushed back, finally releasing Arthur, who drops onto all four. 

"Why you little..." The doctor reaches down for him. Panicking, Arthur grabs hold of a large rock on the ground and bashes it into the doctor's mask/face. Doctor Barns howls in pain, dropping to his knees while clutching his now-broken mask.

Arthur jumps to his feet and dashes out of the enclosed circle, pushing the wellies out of the way. He runs as fast as his legs will carry him, daring not to look back. He can hear shouts and footsteps behind him. Whistles sound, another round of steps joining the chase. Arthur darts between citizens as a mob forms behind him. He can only assume that the entire police force of Wellington Wells is now chasing him.

Coming to a path division, Arthur darts left. He soon realizes that he's turned into an alley. Arthur whips around, beginning to sprint the other way, but it's too late. The mob blocks his way, bobbies and doctors in front of everyone else, just itching to get their hands on him. Arthur turns back at the wall and sprints at it. He kicks up, but there is just no way he can reach it. It's too tall and slippery. Laughing erupts from the crowd at his fruitless attempt. Arthur presses his back against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible, but they just keep advancing.

"Uh, l-l-lo-lovely day for it?" Arthur asks meekly, grasping at straws. 

"I'm going to enjoy _ending_ your miserable existence..." Spits a red-coated bobby. Suddenly, the crowd begins to shift as someone starts cutting their way through to the front. Arthur hopes it's Sally who comes to save him.

Doctor Barns appears at the front, mask broken, revealing a face underneath. It's bloodied and looks like he has a broken nose.

"Nobody **kills** this one...He's Arthur-_goddamn_-Hastings..." Barns spits at him, his entire body shaking with rage. All of the doctors and constables gasp collectively.

"What do we do with him?" A bobby asks, probably one in training due to the fact that he has never heard of this so-called 'famous' downer.

"We're going to hand him over to Doctor Verloc, and let him do whatever he wants..." Another constable informs. Arthur sinks at his words, thinking that he'd rather die than be tested on by Anton Verloc and his swarm of sadistic doctors.

"But first..." Doctor Barns swipes a baton from one of the bobbies and begins to walk towards the cowering downer. Revenge is written across his horribly disfigured face.

_Alright-alright one. I can handle one, right?_ Arthur doubts himself as he shakily straightens himself and raises his fists. Doctor Barns smirks before flying into a full-on sprint.

He swings the baton hard at Arthur, who dodges the first attack. The doctor's elbow connects with his stomach, stunning him momentarily. Doctor Barns swings around, baton landing between his ribs. Arthur shrieks, but manages to catch the baton as it swings towards his head. Burns presses the baton against his throat and pushes him hard against the wall. His airways are completely cut off, but he keeps his fingers clenched around the weapon. With a sadistic grin, Barns backhands him _hard_, finally releasing Arthur's grip on the baton. 

Barns then grabs him by the collar, pulls him off the wall, and shoves him harshly onto the cold concrete. Before Arthur can get up, a kick lands right in his stomach. He yelps at the sudden strike and was unprepared for another kick to his chest region, blowing all of the air out of his lungs in one motion. He covers his head and face with his arms, knowing there was no way he could get up now. Barns repeatedly kicks him, cackling all the while. Pretty soon, every officer and doctor is over him once more, beating him into the ground. He doesn't have the lung capacity to scream out for help, even though nobody would come. He simply cowers as they all come down on him at once, kicking and pounding every area of his lean body. 

"Wait, stop!" Barns yells out to them, noticing that he was close to being knocked out. They all stop, leaving Arthur a wheezing mess on the floor.

"I'm doing this part.." He declares to them as he rolls Arthur onto his back. Barns sits right on top of his chest, staring down at his pale, sweat-glazed face. Arthur's eyes are teary, streaks running down his face from moments before. His mouth is pulled into a tight grimace, his chest pounding with agony under the weight of the doctor.

Giggling madly, Doctor Barns slowly pulls a syringe out from his coat. Arthur flies back into a panic, hands immediately grabbing at the doctor's coat to somehow stop him. Doctor Barns laughs at his pathetic attempt, simply using his free hand to pin both of Arthur's arms above his head. Breathing heavily, Arthur can do nothing at all to save himself.

"Doctor Verloc is going to love this..." Barns says, flicking the cap of the syringe off. As the needle edges closer to his neck, Arthur begins to struggle beneath him. 

"N-no-no --no no--" Arthur mutters to himself, wiggling and bucking his hips to get him off. The laughter of his attackers fills his head endlessly, echoing off of the walls of his jumbled mind.

A stabbing pain enters his neck as the needle is inserted. Barns presses on the plunger, injecting the unknown drug into the downer's bloodstream with ease.

Arthur feels his body start to slow, refusing to give in to his orders. 

"--N-no--don't-" Arthur pleads quietly. Doctor Barns' finger is placed over his lips.

"Shhhhh..." He whispers as Arthur's eyes involuntarily droop shut.

Arthur's body goes numb, succumbing to the awful drug as he descends into the darkness of his own unconsciousness.


	2. Verloc's Obsession

Weightless, like he's been taken off of his feet. Arthur lets out a moan between clenched teeth as agony seeps back into every single part of his body. His arms feel sore, stiff like they're being held. 

He slowly opens up his eyes, squinting in the bright lights. He feels like he's floating, not putting any weight on his lower half at all. 

"Bloody-- hell..." Arthur says hoarsely, teeth starting to hurt from clenching them so hard. He looks around, trying to focus on his surroundings. It looks like he's in a hospital of some sort. Since when was there a hospital in Wellington Wells? No, this is a lab. 

_A lab? Why on earth am I in a lab?_

"Oh, look who's finally woken up." A voice greets him from right next to him. Arthur looks to his right and sees a bobby who is carrying him. Arthur's arm is wrapped around his neck. Looking to his left, Arthur sees the same thing. No wonder he feels like he's floating, he's not even _walking_. Bobbies carrying him... he must've done something rotten to end up like this.

_Oh._ It all comes rushing back. The mob, the doctor, the beating. Oh god, oh god he's in a lot of trouble.

"No- no. Erm, I think- uh- there's been a mistake-?" Arthur says to his two captors, still in a daze.

"No, I don't believe it is my good friend. Remember me?" A voice says. Arthur looks up and sees Doctor Barns, still with that godawful smile plastered on his new mask. Arthur is speechless, simply staring at Barns in disbelief.

Arthur, still being carried by the two bobbies, digs his heels into the ground.

"Any chance you'd be willing to- -to make a deal?" Arthur asks desperately, feeling the bobbies tug his shirt to get him to keep moving. He slams his feet down again, keeping them from moving him at all.

"No, I don't think so." Barns laughs at him, causing the bobbies to laugh as well.

"Okay let's just- let's just talk about this." Arthur practically begs them as they drag him along. His feet slide along helplessly, unable to stop the movement.

"Get movin', filthy downer!" Someone shouts from behind him, paired with a jab to the back with what feels like a baton.

"Do you want me to beg?!" Arthur yells at them, pulling his arms at forcing the bobbies to stop. Barns turns around to face him once more.

"You are clearly very _sick_ Arthur. We must bring you to Doctor Verloc, it is our duty as authorities." Barns mocks him with a smile. Now that he thinks of it, this corridor is starting to look a lot like Verloc's office. Jars of brains and creepy portraits of men he doesn't know...

_Oh, god no. Not Verloc._ Arthur says to himself fearfully. Everyone in Wellington Wells has heard the rumour of good old Doctor Verloc. The people who had spoken out against his alleged _sadistic_ measures were never seen again. Considering what happened the last time Arthur and Verloc crossed paths, those rumours are most likely true. Who the hell keeps an electric trap for their unsuspecting visitors?

A pit drops like a lead-filled cannonball to the bottom of his stomach. He can't offer Barns anything, especially not more than what Verloc is willing to give the doctors.

"Wai-wait-!" Arthur pleads them again as they pull him along the corridor. His pleads are caught on uncaring ears as they force him closer and closer to a door, which Arthur can only assume houses Doctor Verloc himself. He just needs time to think, time to process everything that had happened so quickly. 

Doctor Barns presses a buzzer with a speaker on it. Funny, last time Arthur was here, it was merely a button. Verloc must have upgraded his security, and for good reason too.

"Ugh, what is it?! How do you morons expect me to figure out any chemical formulas if you're always interrupting!" Doctor Verloc's voice screeches through the buzzer. Arthur flinches at the voice, not out of fear, but in anticipation of what has yet to come.

"It's Doctor Barns, sir. We've got Arthur Hastings for you." Barns speaks clearly into the buzzer, casting Arthur a side glance of victory as he says his name. Arthur begins wiggling in the bobbies grasp once more, but it won't change anything. Even if he got loose, where would he run?

"...." There's a moment of silence between Barns and Verloc. Arthur prays to any god that Verloc will just lose interest in him and let him go. 

"Come in." Verloc orders, the 6-holed steel door sliding open.

The office looks exactly the way Arthur had left it, but with a few changes. Spankers now hang from the ceiling threateningly, and downer detectors are sprinkled around the room.

Arthur finally sees Verloc, who stands behind a new, intimidating desk with a smirk.

"Ah, Mr. Hastings, such a pleasure to see you again." Verloc greets him with a false sense of politeness. Arthur doesn't respond, he knows exactly why he's here. Not to be treated, not to be helped, but to be experimented on. To Verloc's right is a white-coated bobby, the only one in Wellington Wells. The constable looks _too _happy to see him.

"Yes, you've met Constable Reynolds, correct?" Ha, yeah, sure. Arthur knocked him unconscious with a padded branch to get past him. To be fair, Reynolds did throw a desk at him and fill the entire room with gas. Arthur hopes that Reynolds had forgotten about him, but he would guess not due to that evil smirk that refuses to falter on his lips.

"Come, take a seat, Mr. Hastings." Verloc gestures to a seat across from his own. The seat is steel and has metal shackles on each armrest.

Arthur doesn't move willingly. It takes both bobbies to carry him to the chair. He struggles and pleads quietly as they push him in and begin to cuff his hands. A certain bobby grows tired of him and slaps him_ hard_ across the face. Arthur feels tingles of heat spread across his cheek in the shape of a hand as two clicks sound, locking him to the chair. Arthur's heart beats against his ribs as the feeling of vulnerability washes across him.

"So, Arthur- may I call you Arthur?" Arthur doesn't respond to his question, too busy glancing around the room for an escape.

"Arthur, you do know why I've brought you here, don't you?" Verloc questions him. Arthur is confused by his motives, not understanding the point of humiliating a lab rat.

"Wanted an opinion on the decorating?" Arthur jokes sarcastically. Verloc, nor the bobbies, seem amused by this. Arthur has always fallen back on his humour as a self-defensive mechanism, and it rarely works.

"If I'm being honest, the upgraded security throws me off completely. It looked much better when it was--" Someone slaps the back of his head hard enough to make sparks of colour explode in the corner of his eyes.

"Shut it, you rotten downer! Answer the questions!" A bobby shouts from behind him.

"Seems like I'll have to spell it out for you. Arthur, you are an interesting specimen. That meaning that you deviate from most downer habits, but still seem to qualify as one." Verloc starts explaining in a condescending tone to Arthur, who is still stunned by the sudden strike from the bobby.

"Everyone keeps saying that! I'm not special at all. You go to the garden district, you'll see hundreds of people like me." Arthur defends, trying to push Verloc off of this newfound obsession.

"Ah, you see that's where you're wrong! You _chose_ to stop taking your joy. Most downers have a bad batch of joy, and can never take it again. But you...you made the conscious decision to not take it. Fascinating..." Verloc observes him again, making Arthur feel incredibly small.

"Once again, a lot of people do that!" Arthur states desperately.

"Yes, but you are different in certain ways. Believe me, Arthur, you're special. But now, now we can use you for all sorts of things that will better the community of Wellington Wells!" Verloc stands up suddenly and spins around with his arms out. Arthur gulps hard enough that the others in the room can hear it.

"What- What is it that you want from me?" Arthur asks, assuming that Verloc had some sort of motive or plan to blackmail him. Verloc merely chuckles at his question, placing two hands on the desk and leaning towards Arthur.

"Oh Arthur, there's nothing you can offer me. What I want is to use you for what I see fit." Verloc eyes his panicked, pale state with amusement. 

Arthur is falling into his own personal pit of anxiety. All of his neural functions are focused on one thing and one thing only; escape.

"Now, Reynolds, would you please take our guest to his cell?" Verloc asks Reynolds, who is simply too eager to get his hands on the frail downer. 

"With pleasure, sir." Reynolds responds as he stalks over to Arthur's seat. Barns begins to unlock the cuffs around his hands.

"Don't try anything stupid..." Barns warns him with a menacing grin, One at a time, his wrists are released.

The world suddenly freezes as he is faced with a choice. He can either obey them and simply face his fate, or he can fight for the lowest chance at freedom. Reynolds is reaching for him, so if he's going to do anything, he needs to do it quickly. A part of Arthur begs him not to, but the other part, the 'downer' part, refuses to go willingly.

_Oh, screw it._ Arthur thinks to himself, locking his decision into place.

Arthur leaps into action swiftly, jumping out of the chair and shoving Constable Reynolds back. Barns reaches for him instantly, locking his fingers around Arthur's wrist in a steely-grip. Arthur forces his arm to slip free, stumbling backwards slightly. He turns around quickly, his eyesight tunnelling on the door to freedom. He throws himself at the door, pressing the button beside it repeatedly. The door stays shut.

"What the--" Arthur exclaims to himself in disbelief, nausea rising with the building levels of fear. Cackling erupts from the room, loudest coming from Doctor Verloc.

"Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to leave the door unlocked? Better yet, did you think it would be that easy to escape from Barns?" Verloc questions him as Arthur turns to face the crowd once more. He shrinks under their observant gaze.

"I--I don't-understand--" Arthur stumbles as Verloc breaks into laughter yet again.

"I was merely observing what you would do given the chance to escape. Predictable... so very predictable." Verloc says disappointedly, Constable Reynolds advancing towards Arthur once more.

"Take him to the cell." Verloc orders without giving Arthur another look, simply sitting back down at his desk.

Arthur presses his back against the door, attempting to get as far from the bobby as possible. He sees a broom leaning against the wall a couple of feet away from him. No, he's not ready to give in just yet.

Arthur lunges for the broom, grabs it with both hands, and raises it against Reynolds like a weapon.

"Stay back-!" Arthur shouts, false threats laced in every word. The room freezes in silence before bursting into loud, crazed laughter. Arthur breathes heavily, body aching from the beating he took hours ago. 

"Now that... that I did not see coming." Verloc admits, wiping a tear from his eye.

"We'll have to teach you a little lesson in obedience, won't we? Reynolds beat him unconscious." Verloc demands, arms folded in steady observation. Arthur's eyes flick over to Reynolds, who's grin seems to grow larger and larger.

"Gladly..." He says, pulling a lead pipe from his belt.

_Oh, shit._ Is the only thought that comes to mind. He is severely handicapped, both physically and with his weapon. He had brought a goddamn _mop_ to a _gunfight_.

Reynolds doesn't waste any time, immediately swinging the lead pipe towards Arthur's side. Arthur quickly blocks it with the handle of the broom, feeling the vibration shock his forearms unpleasantly. He can barely recover before Reynolds is on him again, swinging madly to any and every part of Arthur's body. He could block and dodge the first few, but one hit to his side nearly drops him to the ground. Stunned, Arthur can't even signal his body to move as Reynold's knee connects with his stomach roughly. Reynolds grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him against the back wall near the door. With a pained groan, Arthur peels himself off of the wall, broom still in hand.

They clash once more, faces nearly touching as they push against each other. Arthur simply cannot keep up with Reynolds. He's never been the strongest or sturdiest, not even in his best condition. Reynolds easily shoves him backwards, raising the lead pipe over his head as he readies for one final blow. At the last moment, Arthur thrusts his broom in front.

Spiderwebs of agony crawl up his forearms as the lead pipe collides with the handle. Arthur hears a crack as the broom splits in two. A low, sadistic laugh comes from Reynolds as he eyes the two pathetic halves. There's no chance, Arthur can't even force himself to keep fighting. He's paralyzed as he stares into their faces of crazed amusement.

_What are they going to do to me? _Arthur ponders dreadfully, refusing to meet the constable's hungry eyes out of fear. Still cackling, Reynolds tears one half of the broom from Arthur's weakening grasp and throws it across the floor. Knees shaking, Arthur watches helplessly as Reynolds swipes the other half away, leaving him fully vulnerable and disarmed.

"And this, Arthur, is why you don't disobey me."

Arthur throws up his hands in defence as the lead pipe swings towards him. He cries out in pain, arms ringing with tight agony from the blunt strike. The pipe then slams against Arthur's side, forcing a full scream from his lips. It feels like he had been hit by a car, or more accurately, a train. Blinding pain erupts from his kneecap suddenly, dropping Arthur to the floor in tears. A boot then kicks him hard in the chest, throwing him back onto the ground.

Laying flat on his back, Arthur can only stare up at Reynolds. He opens his mouth to plead, but no sound comes out. Pain still blooms from every area of his bruised, beaten body.

A laugh rings in his ears as the final kick to his head renders Arthur completely unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Things get messy in the next chapter, so stay tuned!  
-Star <3


	3. A Toast to Arthur Hastings

A moan comes from Arthur, head pounding in beat with his heart. He's laying on his side, that much he can tell. His eyes slowly pinch open, afraid of what he might find.

A blank white wall greets him, offering him no sense of location or comfort. Arthur jerks himself up, immediately regretting the fast movement when a loud ringing sounds in his left ear. He glances around, finding himself in a very small room, about the size of a closet. The walls are blank white steel, but still, seem to hold some sort of intimidation factor despite being plain. The only thing accompanying him is a metal toilet in the corner, illuminated by the fluorescent lights that feel too bright.

"Ah, you've woken." An observant voice greets him cooly. Arthur unknowingly crawls back into the corner of his small, metal bed, staring at the large steel door in fear. He can hear the sound of many locks being slid open before the door is pushed open slowly, revealing Doctor Barns. He is dressed differently, wearing a sleek white coat similar to that of Constable Reynolds.

Barns is carrying a tray with a can of opened V-Meat and a clear cup of water. He sets the tray down at the foot of Arthur's sad little bed, smirking at Arthur's bewildered eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I should properly explain." Barns glances around at the room.

"This is your cell in the isolation quarter. Think of it like solitary confinement." Arthur's eyebrows furrow, staring at the doctor with his jaw dropped.

"Cell-? You mean- I'm trapped--trapped here?" Arthur stutters, questions falling flat on his tongue as he tries to force his thoughts through.

"Right you are, and for good reason too. Your name has spread across Wellington Wells rather quickly. There's no way you could go unnoticed now." Barns declares, arms behind his back as he stares down onto Arthur.

"I guess there's no point in begging then?" Arthur asks quietly, dread seeping into him. He puts a hand to his forehead, his migraine only growing worse with the revelation.

  
"Not even a little... Eat now." Barns points to the tray. Arthur gets a wave of nausea and pushes the tray away, memories of the butcher resurfacing. He's had many sleepless nights thanks to Mr. Cutty and his cannibalistic business. Just the thought of that dank, rotting basement sends chills down his spine. Knowing what he knows now, there's no way in hell he's ever eating V-Meat. Barns lets out a frustrated exhale, tapping his foot impatiently against the cold, steel tiles of his cell.

"How long will this take you?" Barns demands, anger rising in his cool voice. Arthur jumps at the sudden hostile tone, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Fine, we'll see how well you do." Barns snatches the tray away, spilling the water slightly as he turns and leaves the cell. Arthur watches the door close but doesn't hear it lock. The opportunity to escape rises in his chest, burning with anxiety.

Arthur rises slowly from the hard bed, slowly tiptoeing across the ground as soundlessly as he can. His hands grip the steel door as he presses his ear against it, attempting to listen for footsteps outside. He hears nothing.

"Okay...okay Arthur, you can do this..." Arthur breathes in deeply, slowly pulling the door open. It's heavy, causing Arthur to readjust his footing to get a better stance.

Suddenly, the door is forced open roughly. Arthur is thrown backwards, landing on the floor with his back against the furthest wall. Barns appears in the doorway, inspecting Arthur on the floor.

"And where do you think you're going? You haven't even been tested on yet." Barns teases him with a smirk. Arthur freezes as two bobbies appear behind Barns.

"Well, I---" Arthur begins to weave a series of lies but doesn't even get the chance to say the first one.

"Get him." Barns orders, pointing to Arthur. Arthur shrinks down as two bobbies step into his cell. Their hands are on him instantly, pulling him very roughly to his feet without much regard for his safety. Arthur tries to fight back, pulling from them repeatedly with no luck. Struggling, Arthur is forced into a green wheelchair with metal clamps for the wrists. They tightly pull the shackles around his bony hands, laughing while Arthur swears and yells at them to stop. Barns goes to the back of the wheelchair and begins to wheel him down the hallway.

"I can already tell you're going to be a _pain_ to break in, but I _love _a good challenge." Barns mutters over his shoulder as he is helplessly wheeled away against his will. He tries to speak but he doesn't know what to say. What on earth could he say to make this all go away? Arthur used to be able to slip by unnoticed, but things have changed. If Barns can be trusted, Arthur will never sneak past the wellies ever again.

Arthur doesn't say anything, simply swallowing hard as he watches many cells go by. All of them look identical, steel doors lining the walls like windows. He begins counting the doors but gets overwhelmed at 43. How many goddamn prisoners do they have in this quarter alone? 

Looking ahead, Arthur sees a double steel door. The two bobbies who've been walking alongside him quicken their stride and pull the door open for Arthur and Barns.

A short hall with green carpet lays in front of them leading to an elevator. Plants and paintings of strange faces decorate the room, but Arthur doesn't pay them any attention.

"Whe-where are you taking me?" Arthur asks, fear rising in his throat. The only response he gets is a low, demented chuckle from Barns. Arthur straightens his back, hands shaking as he grips the arms of the wheelchair. He'd be lying if he claimed to not be terrified.

The elevator doors slide open as they approach. Barns pushes him in and follows, the two bobbies doing the same. There are many buttons on the walls that are labelled as such:

ᴠᴇʀʟᴏᴄ'ꜱ ᴏꜰꜰɪᴄᴇ

ᴅᴏᴄᴛᴏʀ ʀᴇꜱɪᴅᴇɴᴄᴇ

ꜱᴇᴄᴜʀɪᴛʏ ʀᴇꜱɪᴅᴇɴᴄᴇ

ᴅᴏᴡɴᴇʀ ᴄᴇʟʟʙʟᴏᴄᴋ

ɪꜱᴏʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴡᴀʀᴅ 

ᴄᴀꜰᴇᴛᴇʀɪᴀ

Qᴜᴀʀᴀɴᴛɪɴᴇ ʀᴇꜱᴇᴀʀᴄʜ ᴛᴇꜱᴛɪɴɢ ʟᴀʙꜱ

ʜɪɢʜ-ꜱᴇᴄᴜʀɪᴛʏ ʟᴏᴄᴋᴜᴘ

All of the buttons are heavily used, except for 'High-Security Lockup' and 'Verloc's office'. Arthur guesses that he's been kept in Verloc's building still. How do people not know about all of this? 

The answer's fairly obvious: Joy. Why would anyone high on Joy even know about what Verloc is doing to the downers here? Arthur doubts they'd even care. Arthur guesses that he will be kept in 'Downer Cellblock', which has its benefits. Maybe he could make some friends and start a riot to get out of this god-forsaken place. He'd have a better chance of escaping from there than from anywhere else. Barns notices how intently Arthur is examining the buttons and takes a moment to observe his 'patient'. Arthur doesn't even know he's watching but feels a slight shudder run through his blood. With a snort of amusement, Barns clicks the 'High-Security Lockup' button.

"--What?" Arthur exclaims loudly as the elevator hums into downwards motion.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Hastings?" Barns mocks him, leaning over his shoulder. Arthur makes an honest effort to push himself as far away from Barns as possible.

"No-no I just thought that we'd go to- erm- the cellblock?" Arthur inquires, failing to keep his voice steady. Barns lets out a low cackle.

"Oh, heaven's no! You, Mr. Hastings, are one of a kind! We will be watching you 24/7 in the most secure cell in the building. Wouldn't want you to get any ideas of escape, now would we?" Barns teases him as the elevator continues to descend.

Arthur's heart sinks with the elevator's motion as he hears '24/7 watch'. Arthur wriggles his hands discretely, trying anything he can to get out before it's too late. Tears sting in his eyes at his impending demise as desperation claws deep within his gut.

_I don't want to go!_ Arthur keeps telling himself, choking himself up with pathetic anguish. He struggles for a few minutes before the elevator finally stops. A beep sounds as the doors slide open, revealing what looks like a reception office. A female Wellie wearing one of those stupid masks sits behind the desk. Her smile drops as Barns wheels him out of the elevator and to her desk. Her eyes coldly scan his terrified expression without remorse.

"Evening, Barbra." Barns greets her. 

"Ah, yes..._you._" She mutters at Arthur, the corners of her mouth twitching back into a smile. 

"Go right ahead, Doctor. Verloc is already waiting." Barbra says with an overly cheery tone and a wide grin. Arthur can't help but stare at her in shock as he is wheeled away. Barns was right, _everyone_ knows him now.

They enter a large room with a huge crowd of Doctors, Bobbies and other Wellies. Arthur feels his entire body tense in anxiety as Barns pushes him closer. They are all standing in front of a huge cage-like cell made entirely of glass. A steel door is embedded into the side of it, having at least 12 different locks. A metal toilet and a small, thin mattress are the only things in the cell. Like a switch flipped in the crowd, all of their masked-faces turn to him immediately. Their smiles don't drop, but they seem to widen.

A movement starts to split the crowd apart. Verloc steps out of the sea of bodies and immediately looks to Arthur with a smirk.

"There he is... The prize patient." Verloc says, looking him up and down with a sort of disapproval of his physicalities. Verloc then turns back to the crowd and holds up the glass of what looks to be champagne.

"I'd like to make a toast," Verloc announces. Arthur feels rage swell in his chest, noticing they are all holding a glass of sparkling champagne. 

_They are making a goddamn party of this..._ Arthur hisses, fingers clamped around the wheelchair tightly to contain his sudden anger.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Finding the perfect downer has been a journey, but a welcome one at that.." Arthur begins shaking as he tries to control the wrath burrowing deep in him like a drill. His eyes rest on the cell again, but it merely stokes the fire that threatens to burn out of control within him.

"I must thank Doctor Barns for his capture of this specimen. I have promoted Barns to lead doctor, and he will be taking control of all experiments on the subject." Arthur quickly turns to face Barns, who grins madly at him. Everyone claps for Barns, who smiles and bows his head respectfully.

_The white coat...__He got rewarded_ _for__ bringing me in._ Arthur grits his teeth, jerking his head away. They're treating him like a goddamn trophy or something, giving out promotions and prizes to whoever caught him.

"I'd like to thank the bobbies and their diligent work on tracking our new sample." Clapping rises once again for the bobbies.

"And last, but most certainly not least, I'd like to thank Mr. Arthur Hastings, our new Downer specimen!" Verloc gestures to Arthur, whose murderous glare could cut through glass. The room erupts into cheering and clapping, but not for him, _at _him. They're mocking him, raising their glasses one last time and shouting "To Arthur!" before downing the whole thing. Laughter fills the room, all of their eyes on him, but Arthur only notices one set of eyes that teasingly refuse to leave his face. Verloc smirks at him madly as he places his wine glass down on the table next to him.

It's all too much, the laughter, the voices, the _masks_. He can't do this, he can't be trapped here. This has to be some sort of nightmare, some sort of trick. He's not bloody _special__!_ He never has been! Why do they want him? Why on earth do they want him!?

Voices circle around his head in endless noise, only drowned out by the never-ending laughter of the room. Arthur shuts his eyes, trying to make sense of it all. He needs a break, he needs _something_! Arthur's breathing turns into desperate gulps as panic begins to take over.

_Shut up. _Arthur says to them in his head, squeezing his eyes shut as the migraine grows worse with all of the noise.

_Shut up! _Arthur repeats, knuckles white with pressure.

"**Shut up!**" Arthur screams out, eyes lit with rage as they fly open. The entire room goes completely silent, all watching him with an eerie silence.

"You don't get it, do you?! People are starving out there and barely notice how skinny they've gotten! Do you not remember what you did, what we all did?! Why can't you see that the only goddamn reasonable people in Wellington Wells are the fucking **Downers!**" Arthur yells at them, his suddenly loud voice filling the room.

Arthur's heart drops as he finally snaps himself back to reality. He watches their bewildered, insulted eyes in fear, swallowing hard to clear his throat. God, why did he have to open his big mouth? It's already bad enough, why poke the sleeping bears? But no, no he had to go and make a useless point that no one will listen to. He's utterly **screwed**.

"Put him in his cell." Verloc orders, breaking the thick silence at last. He points to the glass-cell with an evil grin. 

"With pleasure..." Barns coos, pushing Arthur towards the cell. The Wellies begin cheering, chanting "Punish him!" and a variety of other demands.

"Wai-no-- no--!" Arthur stutters terribly, wriggling and twisting in the wheelchair. A few bobbies fully unlock the many locks and slide the doors open for him. 

"You don't have to- to do this--" Arthur pleads them desperately, heart leaping into his throat as Barns stops at the entrance of the cell. Two bobbies grab his wrists tight and unshackle them.

"Welcome home, Mr. Hastings." Barns mocks him as he grips the collar of Arthur's shirt tightly, holding him into the entrance. Arthur grips at the Doctor's hands, clawing at them with a pathetic need for freedom.

"Don't-- you don't have to---!" Barns doesn't let him finish. He thrusts him forward harshly into the glass-cell. Arthur rolls hard as he lands, and quickly starts to get back up. He jumps back onto his feet and leaps at the open door. Barns slams it in his face, fully locking him into the cell.

Arthur slides down the door, all of the air in his body completely releasing in one exhale of dread. Tears return once more, but he blinks them away quickly. He has absolutely no privacy, his cell being entirely glass so that everyone may observe him at all times. Wellies all gather at the walls of his cell, clinking drinks and discussing among themselves as they watch Arthur cower in the cell in disbelief. One face stands out in the crowd, and it's Verloc's. He looks smug, victoriously smiling down at his captive. Arthur tears his eyes away, face flushing with embarrassment as everyone's eyes observe him.

Arthur runs his fingers through his hair, choking back a pathetic sob. One thought breaks through all of the noise around him:

_I'm not getting out of here, am I?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Will update soon, loving this story not gonna lie.  
Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions/criticism, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> -Star <3


End file.
